Unsaid Farewell
by sissycus
Summary: A mysterious and extremely handsome man joins Fairy Tail. All guild members except for Mirajane are charmed by him. But what is hidden under his good-looking face? Who will be able to reveal his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for**** the grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**This is my first story,**** so please be lenient towards me!**

**This story is going to be a tragedy. If you like such kind of stories, p****lease enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Frosin enters the story

"_Ay, beauty's princely majesty is such, _

_Confounds the tongue and makes the senses rough." _

_Shakespeare, "Henry VI, part 1", Act 5, Scene 3_

Natsu cursed the day under his breath.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. They were on a mission but by the way back they were attacked by predatory birds. With their combined powers they managed to defeat them but in the heat of the battle Happy was knocked out and taken away.

They have been searching for the cat for hours. Gray and Erza were obviously very anxious, and Lucy forced back her tears. The sun was already setting, and there was no trace of Happy. There was a real danger for him to become beasts' dinner.

"What should we do?"

-ooo-

Happy didn't know where the beasts were taking him. "Natsu!" he screamed desperately but there was nobody to hear. He was absolutely helpless.

Then suddenly a bright light blinded Happy. With a piercing shriek the birds dropped him and he felt that he was falling. He tried to fly but he was too weak. How long did that falling continue – a second, a minute, an hour? Happy didn't know. After time that looked like all eternity he fell into someone's arms. "Natsu!" was the last thought that crossed his mind before he lost consciousness.

-ooo-

Happy woke up and the first thing he felt was a hand petting gently his head. "Natsu!" he exclaimed and opened his eyes.

No, the man sitting next to him definitely was not Natsu. He was older than him, about forty years old. Happy stared at him and remained speechless before his breathtaking beauty. His features were so perfect that there was nothing more to want. His handsome face was surrounded by a black hair. But what really impressed the cat were his bright violet eyes. Seeing Happy's stunned expression the stranger smiled.

"How do you feel?" asked he. His voice was kind and predisposing.

"I think I'm fine… But what happened? Where are the beasts? And who are you?"

"Relax, you are safe now. You will never see the beasts again, I can assure you. My name is Frosin."

Frosin… The name was very similar to Frocin, the dwarf from the legend for Tristan and Isolde. "How very strange…" thought Happy. That tall and extremely handsome man was named after the deformed dwarf.

Happy looked around himself. Suddenly a thought about Natsu and the others crossed his mind.

"Where are my friends? Where are they? They will worry about me!" said Happy and was about to stand up but the man stopped him.

"Who are your friends? And how were you kidnapped by the predators?"

Happy told him what had happened and added: "Now they don't know where I am. I have to find them!"

"It is already night," said Frosin. "Tomorrow I will bring you back to your friends, I promise you. Now you must try to get some sleep."

Happy didn't want to sleep. He wanted to find Natsu and the others immediately, but Frosin repeated "Rest now" and Happy felt himself unable to rebel against his words.

-ooo-

But it wasn't even midnight when he was woken by a yell: "Happy! Thank goodness, there you are!"

Eight hands grabbed him at the same time. Lucy was crying of happiness.

"We were so worried about you!" said she.

"We are looking out for you for hours!" exclaimed Gray. "We have finally found you!"

"What happened? How did you escape from the beasts? Are you okay?" asked Erza.

"Aye, I'm fine because he saved me." Happy pointed at Frosin.

Only then Natsu and the others saw the unknown man. They froze, amazed of his physical perfection. Even Erza's heart stopped beating for a second.

"What a man! Ah, why isn't he younger…" thought Lucy. She was entirely fascinated.

Natsu was first who managed to speak.

"We are so much obliged to you for saving Happy! What is your name?"

"Frosin," he answered.

"Where are you from?" asked Gray.

Frosin remained silent for a moment.

"Please don't ask me."

The four friends looked at each other.

"And… do you have a place to stay? If not, you can come with us to our guild, Fairy Tail," offered Erza.

"Is it usual for you to take unknown people in your guild?" asked Frosin with a smile.

"We won't force you to speak about your past until you are ready to tell us. I'm sure that the master will be in the same opinion."

Frosin's smile became larger. "Very well then, I will ask him too. If I get the same answer I will join your guild."

-ooo-

When they entered the guild hall all eyes turned to Frosin's direction. Everyone contemplated the unknown man, especially the ladies. Mirajane dropped the cup that she held. Levy stopped reading her book and Cana upset her drink.

"What is this wonder?"

"I have never seen such a handsome man!"

"Oh, do you see his eyes? They have such a charming violet colour!"

"Where did they find him?"

"I hope that he will stay here."

The girls whispered and couldn't take their eyes off the stranger. But Frosin wasn't confused. On the contrary, he looked lost in his thoughts and was absolutely indifferent to their words.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu loudly.

"Yeah!" answered Frosin and a large smile formed on his lips. "Of course I'm fine. I was just thinking about something… Would you introduce me to your master, please?"

"Mira-san, where is the master?" asked Gray. But Mirajane stared at Frosin and made no answer.

"He is here," said a voice behind them. Makarov stood there and watched the unknown man with curiosity. Frosin met his glance calmly.

"Who are you bringing with you?"

After Erza's explanations the master said to Frosin: "You are welcome. From now on you are one of us. Tonight is your welcome party."

"Let's make a party!" yelled Natsu with joy. "Let's celebrate!"

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy.

Frosin smiled and said to Makarov: "Thank you, but first I would like to ask you something, master. Do you know who I am? Do you know my past? Would you invite me to join your guild if you knew what lineage I come from?"

"I invite you in the guild," answered Makarov without hesitation. "When you decide that you are ready to talk with us for you and your past we will listen to you." (1)

-ooo-

(1) This is not first time when Makarov takes unknown people in the guild.

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review! So, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Three weeks later

Three weeks passed since Frosin became a Fairy Tail member.

He was a personification of kindness; there was no doubt about it. His high spirit was inexhaustible. People around him were influenced by his good mood and calmness. His presence was enough to pacify the atmosphere to the point unusual for Fairy Tail. Only Natsu was discontented with Frosin's unwillingness to fight with him. But that was something typical for the fire mage and nobody was surprised at it. In all other respects Natsu and Frosin were friends.

"It was such luck that Frosin was the man who saved me," Happy used to say.

"You have a competitor in kindness, Mira," Cana was kidding.

Mirajane didn't reply anything. For unexplainable reasons she was the only one who didn't fall under Frosin's fascination. It seemed that some thought was embed in her mind. She watched Frosin as if she was searching for something within him.

As it was to be expected, all other guild members were charmed by him. They weren't worried about his unwillingness to speak about his past. Is there anyone in the earth who has no secrets, after all? He had helped Natsu's team by saving Happy. The master had accepted him as a guild member. In addition, Frosin was always smiling and amiable with everybody. That was enough for them.

Strangely, Frosin didn't join one and only team. He went to missions with different people and got on pretty good with everyone.

Master Makarov also got attached to Frosin. He considered him to be one of his children (as he called them). Frosin treated the master kindly and never raised against his word.

"Why is speaking with him so pleasant for you, master?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know myself. Maybe it is something on a subconscious level," answered Makarov. "But could you tell me why you don't like him?"

"It is not so… He is just too enigmatic and this frightens me. We don't know anything about his past. He is not to be trusted, I fear. Was it reasonably to take him in the guild?"

"You just think about it too much, Mira. When he is ready he will tell us about his past. Let's not force him. Don't worry, girl. He isn't a threat for us. It was high time for somebody with a well-balanced nature to join Fairy Tail. He is an ornament to our guild. Ah, I would give anything to have a son like him… Why doesn't Ivan resemble Frosin only a bit?"

Frosin heard the last two sentences and bit his lips as if these words had hurt him.

-ooo-

Frosin's magic also made Mirajane wonder. He used hypnosis and telekinesis. That was something new for her. She had never heard about a person who could use a combination of these two magical abilities.

Under the pretence that she was cleaning the library Mirajane checked all books. It came to nobody's mind that her goal was to find some information about that combination of hypnosis and telekinesis. Her five days searching was a waste of time. Despite all her efforts she didn't find anything.

"It is so strange…" she said to herself. "It seems that this magic combination doesn't exist naturally! But how is this possible? What secrets do you hide, Frosin?"

Her questions remained without answers.

**Please enjoy yourself and let me know your opinion for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Cana's story

_Three months later_

"I'm so worried!" said Mirajane. "They should be here by now!"

Cana and Frosin were on a mission. They were supposed to return already but they were still absent. Mirajane was obviously very nervous but no one shared her fears. On the contrary, the other guild members were absolutely anxiety-free.

"They will come back soon!" exclaimed Natsu in a care-free manner.

"Don't worry, Mira-san," said Levy. "Cana will be okay. I am sure about that."

"What could harm her? Frosin is with her, after all!" added Lucy.

"That is why I'm so concerned..." said Mirajane under her breath. "Who knows what could happen… Why am I the only person in the guild who sees how strange this man is? It seems that all of you are enchanted by him! Yes, there is no other explanation! I'm sure about that! And besides that…"

"We are enchanted, you say? Do you seriously think that the master can be enchanted?" asked Erza. "It is only your imagination, Mira! Get this absurd supposition out of your head."

"I agree with you, Erza" nodded Gray.

"Mira-san, you still don't like Frosin, do you?" asked Lucy.

Mirajane was about to answer but at that moment the door opened. Frosin entered the guild hall carrying Cana in his arms. They both looked pale and tired, especially she.

"Thank goodness!" whispered Mirajane with relief and rose on her feet. "You have finally returned! What happened?"

"How do you feel, Cana?" asked Erza.

Cana strained her body. She raised her head and tried to say something but she couldn't. She dropped herself again helplessly into Frosin's arms.

"We accomplished our mission and on a way back we passed through the mountain," explained Frosin. "It was a difficult passage and besides that we were surprised and delayed by a snow storm. I am afraid that Cana is very exhausted."

"You can leave her in her room. I am going to watch over her tonight," said Mirajane.

-ooo-

Frosin gently laid the girl on the bed. Everyone surrounded her and Natsu touched her forehead.

"It is too hot," he stated. "Gray, hurry up and make some ice!"

"Don't order me you hot head!" yelled Gray.

"Didn't you hear me…" said Natsu irritated but he stopped talking under Erza's threatening look.

"Boys, it isn't the right time for your quarrels now!" said she.

"Please calm down, for Cana's sake," said Frosin.

The softness of his words pacified the atmosphere. Natsu remained silent. Gray started making an ice.

-ooo-

In the next morning Cana was much better. She wanted to get out of the bed but Mirajane opposed her.

"You need some more rest!" insisted she. "Even Frosin is still resting in his room!"

Cana obeyed unwillingly. She gave a smile to her friends who had come to see her.

"You will never believe me what happened!" she said. "I don't believe it myself… Maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Why? What is so strange?" asked Mirajane. She gave a cup of tea to Cana.

"In the mountain we were in the middle of a snow storm. And we hadn't any fire! Do you understand, friends? The situation was critical…"

"Ah, I should go with you!" exclaimed Natsu. "Then you wouldn't lack a fire!"

"Let her speak, Natsu!" ordered Erza. "And what happened, Cana?"

"Well, I can't tell what exactly happened… I was so tired and half-asleep… Maybe I have already had a fever. But I suddenly felt warmth and when I managed to open my eyes, there was a fire burning in front of me!"

"A fire?" repeated Mirajane. "Are you sure?"

"As I told you, I was in a half-asleep condition… I'm not absolutely sure… I felt warmth during the whole night but in the morning there was no trace of fire!" said Cana.

"Did you ask Frosin about that?"

"Yes, I did. He told me that I had dreamed."

"It is very strange, indeed…" muttered Mirajane to herself.

"He is probably right. You must have imagined it," said Levy.

"Yes, you have dreamed in consequence of the exhaustion, Cana. Don't think about it any more. What matters now is that you are safe. Now you must think only about your recovery," said Lucy.

Cana nodded and closed her eyes. "You are right. It was just a dream, nothing more." She took a pull at her tea.

Mirajane didn't look so convinced.

**Please enjoy yourself and let me know your opinion for this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to thank for the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter! ****Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Bixlow is coming!

_Five days later_

"It is such a boring day! I have nothing to do!" complained Lucy. She was trifling with her keys.

"You are bored? Don't worry! My cards are telling me that something is about to happen very soon!" replied Cana. Her cards were placed on the table and she was staring at them with concentration. "But I don't know whether it will be for good or not," she added.

"Something is about to happen, you say? But what could it be? Don't you see that everything is so common...?" Lucy pointed at the hall.

Many of the guild members were on missions. Makarov was on meeting with other guild masters. A few people were in the hall. Mirajane was putting the glasses in order. Macao and Wakaba were drinking and chattering. Erza and Happy were eating their favourite sort of food – a strawberry cake and a fish respectively. Natsu and Gray had started one of their fights (for what reason, none of them could say) and Frosin was busy to calm them down. Indeed there was nothing unusual.

"Are you sure that your cards tell the truth?" asked Lucy sceptically.

"You will see! Believe it or not something is going to happen! I'm absolutely sure!" insisted Cana.

As if in confirmation of her words the door opened. Fried Justine entered the hall and smiled seeing Mirajane.

"See? I told you, Lucy!" said Cana.

"Well, this breaks the monotony..." muttered Lucy. "But why is he alone? Where are the other members of Raijinshuu?"

"Yes, it is unusual for him to be alone," agreed Cana.

Meanwhile Mirajane greeted Fried.

"Welcome," she said. "I'm so glad to see you! You rarely visit us! Where are your team mates?"

"Bixlow and Evergreen will arrive tomorrow."

Hearing these words, Frosin left Natsu and Gray and turned to face Fried.

"What did you say? Bixlow is coming to the city? Did I hear right?" asked Frosin.

His voice was cold and strained. Everyone looked at him surprised. It was the first time when they heard him to speak in such tone. His expression was extremely tense. There was not a trace of his ever-presented smile. He knitted his brows and unconsciously clenched his hands in fists.

"Yes, he is coming," confirmed Fried. He looked attentively at the unknown man and noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on his hand.

"And how much time is he going to stay here?" asked Frosin.

"Just a few hours."

Frosin bit his lips. His face darkened.

"What is this strange reaction?" thought Lucy. "I have never seen him in such state. It seems that the news for Bixlow's coming frightened him… What is going on?"

"What is wrong? Do you know Bixlow?" asked Natsu, completely forgotten about his fight with Gray.

Frosin hesitated for a second, and then answered.

"Yeah, I knew him before. Many years ago, when I was… But it doesn't matter now. Tomorrow I'm going to take a mission and go out of city." He remained silent for a minute. "Yes, it will be the best," he added as if he was speaking to himself.

Everyone looked at each other. They didn't understand anything. What were these words supposed to mean? Why was he afraid to meet Bixlow? What was the story behind that?

Obviously Frosin didn't want to say anything more. Bixlow was the only one who could explain the case.

"Can we go with you tomorrow?" asked Erza.

Frosin finally smiled. His face changed back to its usual expression.

"As you please," he said.

Silence fell on the hall. After a few seconds Fried asked: "Now would some of you introduce the new guild member to me?"

Frosin hurried up to introduce himself.

-ooo-

During the rest of the day no one mentioned something more about Frosin's strange behaviour. But there was the same question in everyone's mind, a question that nobody dared to pronounce.

"Why is Frosin afraid of Bixlow?"

**Well, ****what do you think about this chapter? Review please, please, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5. The midnight conversation

In the dead of the night Natsu suddenly woke up. He looked at sleeping Happy and wondered why he had awakened.

"I know. My stomach wants some of these sweeties which Mirajane cooked yesterday," he said to himself.

Natsu get out of the bed and leaved the room noiselessly. Walking into the darkness he saw a slight light behind one of the doors.

"Who doesn't sleep at this time?" thought the fire mage.

His curiosity made him look through the keyhole. He saw Frosin who was sitting before a shining magical orb.

He was speaking with someone… and the conversation obviously was not easy.

Natsu noticed how worried Frosin looked like. His eyes have lost their shine and his forehead was wrinkled. He was nervously running his fingers through his black hair.

"Those were his words," he said and bit his lips.

"So you are sure that Bixlow is coming to the guild," said someone's voice. It was definitely a male voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. Under the circumstances I can't let him see me…" answered Frosin.

"You understand what a threat is Bixlow! Don't forget that the magic will be ruined if someone…"

"I know, I know! I can't let this happen. Tomorrow I'm going to be out of city."

Silence followed. Natsu didn't dare to take breathe. He felt an unspeakable wish to hear more. Mirajane was right. That man had something strange about him… but what was it? _What_? What magic were they talking about? Was there some kind of a plot…? Maybe the guild was in danger? Natsu's fire nature wanted to break open the door and wrest the secret by force but his reasonable side told him to be patient. After a few seconds hesitation he chose the second option. Well, it was unusual for the pink-haired Dragon Slayer to pay attention to his reasonable side but this time he decided to listen to it.

The conversation continued. Natsu pricked up his ears.

"It was your wish to join Fairy Tail," said the voice. "I asked you, remember? And you told me…"

"Yes, it was my wish. And I don't regret about it. But sometimes it is more difficult than I expected," replied Frosin. There was a taste of sadness in his words.

"There is no other way…"

"I know. You and the good fortune itself helped me to join Fairy Tail. So now I have to be careful."

"And more importantly – be patient."

The shine darkened. Frosin sighed and covered the orb with a cloth.

"And yet I wish I could see you, Bixlow…" he whispered to himself.

Natsu withdrew noiselessly.

-ooo-

Natsu returned to his room completely forgotten about the sweeties. The conversation that he had heard was so strange. But one thing was sure – there was some secret about Frosin. An important secret, there was no doubt. And he would discover it at every cost. But first he had to get some more sleep, he was so tired…

After a minute he was asleep.

-ooo-

In the morning Natsu woke up with a feeling that he was forgotten something. But what was it? He strained his memory and…

"Happy!" he yelled. The little cat jumped and looked at him in fear. "Stand up! I have to say something important to Erza and the others! Hurry up!"

-ooo-

When Natsu and Happy went to the request board, they found Gray, Erza and Lucy there. Mirajane was preparing some coffee for them.

"Oh, Natsu, Happy, you are just in time for a cup of coffee!" said she.

"We have already chosen a job. Take a look. We are going to destroy the monsters in the forest near to the city of Muaketta," said Erza.

"Very well, but there is something that I have to tell you. Something very strange…"

When Natsu told the others for the midnight conversation they remained surprised.

"This story becomes more and more complicated," muttered Mirajane.

"So you have heard Frosin's dialogue with an unknown person," said Erza.

"That's right," confirmed Natsu.

"And he said that Bixlow can ruin some magic?" continued she.

"Yes, that was the meaning of his words."

"What is this magic? I don't understand!" said Lucy.

"I have never seen Frosin so worried," added Natsu.

"It is very strange…" said Gray.

"What do you think, Mira-san?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know but I feel…" Mirajane couldn't finish her words because Frosin entered the hall.

Everyone remained silent. They stared at him but there was nothing unusual. He looked in a good mood, handsome and smiling as always.

"I see the four of you are already here!" said he seeing Natsu's team.

"You mean the five of us!" Happy corrected him.

"I count you too, of course! Please forgive me. Are you ready? Shall we go?" asked Frosin in his usual light-hearted tone.

In that moment master Makarov entered the hall. He held a list of paper in his hand.

"Erza, take a look! I have an S-class mission for you!"

"But now I'm going on a mission with Natsu and…"

"Don't worry, Erza! We can handle this work without you!" said Natsu. "Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy.

Erza nodded. "Well then, but please be careful. This job is dangerous. Remember that the bite of these monsters takes the human's life energy away."

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This story takes place after the events in Edolas. I had forgotten to mention it…**

**Please enjoy yourself!**

Chapter 6. Bixlow's explanation

_Two hours later_

"Frosin?" repeated Bixlow confused. It seemed that he was trying to remember something.

"Yes, that is his name. He said that he had known you many years ago. What is the story behind this? Would you be so kind to explain me?" asked Mirajane.

Bixlow and Evergreen have just arrived. After greeting them Mirajane immediately told them about the new guild member and asked for what she wanted to know.

"So this Frosin guy is very handsome? A living work of art, you say? The height of perfection?" asked Evergreen impatiently. Her face flushed and her eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"Please Evergreen, be quiet for a while. So, Bixlow, what do you know about this man? Who is he? Where is he from? And the most important question… Do you know something about his past? Please tell me!" said Mirajane.

"I don't know the answers of your questions. By heaven, I have never met someone named Frosin!" declared Bixlow.

"Never, never!" repeated his dolls.

"What did you say? You have never…?" Mirajane was so shocked that she couldn't finish her words.

Silence fell on the room. Everybody stared at each other. That was really unexpected.

"Things are getting more and more interesting," whispered Cana. "Who did Natsu and his team bring to the guild?"

"Are you sure, Bixlow?" insisted Mirajane.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think that I would have forgotten such a strange name?"

"How is this possible? It follows that Frosin has told us a lie… but for what purpose? And why is he afraid to meet you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Bixlow. "I have no idea!"

"No idea, no idea!" repeated the dolls.

"But we are about to discover this," continued he. "Could you tell me where he is?"

"He and Natsu's team except for Erza get the road to the forest near to the city of Muaketta. Their mission is to destroy the gigantic beasts there - very dangerous creatures, really. The way through the forest is practically unusable because of them," explained Mirajane.

Bixlow laughed in his manner.

"Very well, I'm going to find them and see this Frosin guy. I will find out why he is so afraid of me!"

"I'm coming with you," said Fried.

"I will come too! Oh, I want to see this man! If he is only a half as handsome as you say…" exclaimed Evergreen.

"Believe me, you won't be disappointed. He isn't in the first blush of youth but his beauty is perfect… maybe too perfect," whispered Mirajane.

"Too perfect, you say? What do you mean?"

"His appearance is so ideal that it seems to be… unnatural. Yes, that's the right word. Well, it may sound strange but this is my opinion."

"Unnatural?" wondered Evergreen. "I don't understand…"

"Anyway, I also want to come with you. I feel that he has something strange about him. I wonder who he is – a friend or a foe. Something is hidden under his good-looking face," said Mirajane.

"To tell you the truth I have the same feeling, Mira," added Fried.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! I can't wait to see this guy!" exclaimed Evergreen.

**Please let me know your opinion for this chapter. **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter. ****Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7. In the forest

"What do you think about the midnight conversation that Natsu had heard?" whispered Lucy in Gray's ear.

They were in the train travelling to the city of Muaketta. Natsu had got his usual motion sickness and at the moment he was lying helplessly on his seat. Happy was sitting next to him. Frosin was looking through the window. He seemed lost in his thoughts and he didn't pay attention to anything around him.

"I wonder what Frosin's intentions are. Is it possible…? I mean… Do you think that there is some kind of a plot…?" continued the blonde girl.

"I really don't know. And I don't want to think so… The master accepted Frosin as a guild member, you know. He trusts him," said Gray under his breath.

They cast a glance at Frosin.

"But we have to be careful," added the ice mage. "Who knows what can happen…We must be ready for everything. For the present we must act as if we don't suspect anything."

Lucy sighed and looked at the older mage. She didn't want to believe that Frosin may be a danger to the guild. No, that was impossible. And yet…

"You are right. We must be on our guard until we discover the secret," said she. "There must be some way to learn the truth!"

"We brought Frosin along to the guild, after all. So we bear responsibility," Gray reminded her.

"That's right…" Lucy sighed again.

The train stopped.

"Did we arrive?" asked Natsu. He raised his head with an effort and fastened his unfocused eyes on the others. His face was as white as ashes. Obviously he was extremely tortured.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Thank goodness!" moaned the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Let's get out!" said Gray loudly. He and Frosin helped Natsu to rise to his feet and they got off from the train.

"This journey was a torture for Natsu, I see. Let us wait until he feels himself better," suggested Frosin.

Gray looked him up and down. Was Frosin indeed concerned for the fire mage or he wanted to gain some time in order to postpone their return to the guild as much as possible… just to be sure that Bixlow wouldn't be there? Gray didn't know but he couldn't make a reason to refuse.

"Very well, we will wait," he said.

-ooo-

Natsu's giddiness passed bit by bit and in half an hour he felt himself much better. He rose to his feet without any help.

"I'm ready, so let's go!" he said.

"Let's go," repeated the others.

-ooo-

"Now, how are we going to find our mission's targets? Do you have any idea?" asked Lucy.

They had been walking through the forest nearly half an hour and there was no trace of the beasts.

"Don't worry about that! Be patient. They will find us, I think," replied Natsu in his care-free manner.

"T-They will find us?" repeated Lucy. She didn't like his words. The girl looked nervously around herself. "Why do you think so?" But she gave him no time to answer. "Boys, doesn't it seem to you that something is moving around us?" she whispered with fear.

"S-Something is moving, you say? Where…?" Happy asked but his question was needless. At the same moment many green eyes appeared between the trees.

Lucy realized that they were surrounded. The monsters showed themselves outside the shadows. Everyone saw four or five enemies against him.

A large smile formed on Natsu's lips.

"I'm all fired up!" he yelled.

"Natsu, wait!" screamed Lucy but there was no stopping him. He didn't pay attention to her. His fire nature preferred attacking to defending. Without losing any time he used his Fire Dragon Roar to burn the first beast in front of him. On his right side Gray and Frosin took up a fighting position.

Lucy caught one of her golden keys. She intended to summon her Celestial Spirit Taurus.

"Open up! The gate of the…" said she but she couldn't finish. One of the monsters attacked her from behind. Its tail hit her and the girl fell to the ground. Her breathe stopped due to the sharp pain. Her keys were hurled far away.

Happy tried to raise her to her feet but he didn't succeed. The awful teeth directed towards them. The three men couldn't help them because they were surrounded by monsters. Besides that, the girl and the flying cat were outside their magic's radius of action. The danger was inevitable.

"Lucy! Happy!" screamed Natsu in horror.

**I will give you a clue ****to the riddle in the next chapter.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is for all people who sent me reviews until now! Thank you so much!**

**This story is close to its culmination.**** Please enjoy yourself!**

Chapter 8. A thunderbolt from the blue

Lucy couldn't take breath. Her senses refused to serve her. For a moment she had the strange feeling that she was dreaming. It seemed to her that she was watching from a great distance.

"This can't happen to me! No, this just can't happen to me!" That was the thought that crossed her mind but Natsu's yell: "Lucy! Happy!" brought her back to the reality.

"Natsu! Help us!" screamed Happy by habit.

As if in response to his desperate scream a blinding lightning cut through the sky and struck the monster. With a piercing scream it turned to ashes. Everyone was dazzled by the bright radiance for a second. Natsu covered his eyes with his hands.

The lightning disappeared as quickly as it was appeared. Lucy and Happy were absolutely amazed; they watched and didn't understand what was going on. And more importantly – both of them were unharmed. It seemed that the lightning was directed _just_ to the beast. But how was that possible?

The three men were also stunned. But they had no time to wonder; they had to finish the battle. Gray was first who managed to froze the beasts on his way to death. He ran to the girl and the cat and kneeled next to Lucy.

"How do you feel?" asked the ice mage. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl moved her limbs cautiously. Her body was trembling. She still couldn't pull herself together after that fright.

"I think I'm fine… But what happened? I really don't understand! Where did that lightning come from?"

Lucy looked at the sky. As far as she could see through the trees it was absolutely clear. There was no trace of clouds and the sun was shining.

"How very strange!" she muttered.

"Indeed!" said Gray. He helped her to rise to her feet. "And how are you, Happy?" asked he.

"I'm okay," answered the flying cat.

Meanwhile Natsu and Frosin were fighting against the monsters. The contrast at their fighting styles was remarkable: Salamander's enthusiasm and the calmness of the older mage; the youth and the experience; the chaos and the order. Natsu attacked with his flames, not always precise. Frosin was absolutely calm and his movements were graceful. It seemed that he was able to feel the exact position of every enemy around him. He used his magic only at the right moment, as if he was able to use monsters' power against them.

When the last beast was defeated Natsu and Frosin looked at each other.

"What was that? A thunderbolt from the blue?" asked the fire mage.

"I don't know," replied Frosin. "But whatever it was, it came in the nick of time. What matters now is that Lucy and Happy are safe. And we managed to complete our mission."

"Is he trying to get off the point?" thought Gray but he didn't say anything.

"It wills no harm to search the entire forest for survived beasts," suggested Natsu.

"You are right. Let us split into groups. Gray, Lucy, you search the eastern part of the forest. And I together with Natsu and Happy will check the western part," said Frosin.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. Was it reasonably to accept that offer and to split into groups? Before they could answer a female voice broke the silence.

"Oh, Mirajane, you were right! To tell you the truth I thought that you exaggerated his beauty but now I see it was all true! His appearance is really the height of perfection!" yelled the voice.

Startled by the yell, Natsu's team and Frosin looked back. Evergreen stood behind them and stared at the forty-year-old man. Her eyes sparkled. Three figures stood near to her.

"What is going on? What are Raijinshuu and Mirajane doing here? Is it possible…? Maybe they have come because of him?" thought the fire mage. He cast a glance at Frosin and noticed how his smile faded and his face became pale. His bright violet eyes widened (in horror, anger or just surprise – who knows) and for a split second it appeared to Natsu that he saw a flash of white light within them.

Frosin had recognized the newcomers, there was no doubt. "Oh, no, anything but that!" he whispered unconsciously.

"So, Bixlow, take a look! What will you say? Do you know this man?" asked Mirajane.

But Bixlow didn't answer. He didn't even hear her questions. He stared at Frosin as if he was trying to look _through_ him.

"You?" exclaimed he.

**What do you think about this chapter? I think you already guess…**

**I'm going to reveal the secret in the next chapter!**

**Review please, please, please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**The tragic part of the story starts here…**

Chapter 9. The truth

Nobody moved and spoke in the next few seconds.

"Obviously Bixlow knows him…" thought Mirajane.

Frosin was standing there unable to command his own body. His nerves and muscles were totally blocked. He lost the sense of time and every second seemed like all eternity to him. He couldn't take his eyes off Raijinshuu and Mirajane. A memory flashed upon him.

_Flash-back _

"_I_ _didn't realize my fortune before… I had to lose it in order to appreciate it._ _I wish I could get a second chance but it is impossible for me to return to Fairy Tail…" he said to Shitou Yajima. _

_The old man stared at him. "A second chance? Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked._

"_Yes, I'm quite sure."_

"_Well, maybe there is one way," Yajima said. "If you hide your identity…" _

"_But how…?" _

"_I will change your appearance with an illusion magic and nobody's eyes will recognize you. Besides, you will obtain new magic abilities locked within your new eyes __through__ this magic…_ (1)_"_

"_No one will recognize me, you say?" _

"_No one. Even Makarov himself." _

"_Yes, then I will be able to make up for…" _

"_But remember that it will be only superficial change! Your new face will be an illusion and nothing more. You will remain yourself inward. It is impossible for me to disguise your soul. And you have to be careful. Such a powerful illusion can't be absolutely stable. If someone calls you with your true name, this will be the end of the illusion magic and you won't be able to hide yourself any longer. Never forget that." Yajima remained silent for a second, and then continued: "In exchange for that favour I only want you to promise me to be good to Makarov. He needs that. No one knows this better than you. Well, what will you say? Do you agree?"_

-ooo-

_Ten minutes later he looked at himself in a mirror… and he couldn't recognize himself. His age, his features, those violet eyes, that black hair…And the most important difference…_

"_Is this really me?" he whispered and touched the right side of his face._

_It was definitely a perfect disguise._

_End of flash-back_

So Frosin was afraid to meet Bixlow who could see human's soul. He was the only one who could reveal his secret. Now his fear became reality. Bixlow had recognized him by looking into his soul. Yes, there was no doubt about it. First thing that crossed his mind was "I have to get out of here. Immediately!" but before he could move Mirajane's scream pierced the silence.

As in a slow motion movie Frosin saw how one beast attacked Mirajane with an unimaginable speed. It happened so quickly that nobody of the others (who were still stunned due to Bixlow's reaction) was able to help her. A though that echoed in his head was: "I have to protect her!" and at the next moment he found himself between the girl and the monster. He had no time to use any magic but he didn't even think about the danger. His only thought was to save Mirajane. At the same moment he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and shoulder. The beast's teeth and claws were dug into his flesh. For a part of the second Frosin saw the creature's green eyes – the eyes of death. A spasm ran through his body. His breathe stopped and he slumped into Fried's arms. Mirajane would have been the next injured if the monster hadn't been turned to stone by Evergreen's glance. None of the others had enough time to interfere; all happened in less than two seconds.

Fried gently laid Frosin down to the ground. He opened the ragged shirt and uncovered his injuries.

Everyone surrounded the forty-year-old man. Happy jumped on Frosin's lap.

"How do you feel?" asked the flying cat anxiously.

Frosin didn't say anything. He raised his hand with an effort and petted Happy's head. His face was extremely pale. Blood was dripping from his wounds. And worse, he had the strange feeling that his body's warmth was flowing out through them. Despite the hot summer day he felt unbearable coldness.

Mirajane looked at his injuries. They didn't look very dangerous but she touched them and bit her lips in horror.

"Oh, no, he is bitten!" moaned she.

Natsu recalled Erza's words: "Please be careful. This job is dangerous. The bite of these monsters takes the human's life energy away."

"What can we do?" asked Gray.

"I'm afraid… nothing," replied Mirajane. Her voice was trembling.

"Nothing? What do you mean, Mira-san?" Lucy's expression was terrified. "Is there some kind of a poison…?"

"It is much worse," explained Mirajane. "These injuries are fatal because his vital energy will flow out through them! This is the dark magic of these monsters! Their bite wounds not only the body but also the soul…"

"So this means…" Lucy's words stuck in her throat.

"He is going to… die?" screamed Evergreen. "No! It can't be! The fate can't be so cruel! I have just found the perfect man and…" Her voice broke and she pressed her fingers against her lips.

Happy hugged Frosin's forearm as if he was trying to save him.

"I don't want him to die!" The little cat started crying.

"How could you act so recklessly, Laxus?" exclaimed Bixlow.

"How could you? How could you?" repeated his dolls.

-ooo-

(1) I don't know if Shitou Yajima is able to do that indeed. (Please forgive me if this part of the story is illogic but that's the way I imagine it!) I have chosen Yajima for this role because he is most likely a powerful mage (he was a member of the Magic Council). A magic powerful enough to mislead Makarov was necessary for this story (otherwise Makarov would have recognized his grandson immediately!).

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Please let me know your opinion!**

**Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the final of the story. **

Chapter 10. Unsaid farewell

"What… _What_ did you say, Bixlow? How did you call him?" asked Mirajane. She was completely amazed.

"Impossible!" thought Natsu. No, he hadn't heard right. Or Bixlow was wrong. There was no way… There was absolutely no way… Frosin was an exact opposite of Laxus. By heaven, they were different like…

Before his very eyes something unbelievable happened. A shining magical seal appeared above Frosin and his amazing appearance began to change. His hair lost its black colour and became golden. His violet eyes darkened, his perfect features changed… He looked younger now and more importantly, a scar resembling a lightning bolt appeared on his face…

Seeing that face they all yelled with astonishment. There was no Frosin any more but Laxus Dreyar was lying into Fried's arms.

Yes, it was no one but him. Bixlow hadn't made a mistake.

Happy's crying turned to a scream. It was nothing but the force of the habit that made him fear of the lightning mage. The scared cat jumped as if a wasp had stung him. He flew off immediately and hid himself behind Natsu's shoulder.

"Are you still… afraid of me, Happy? Even now? Frosin was your friend but I frighten you?" asked Laxus with an unspeakable bitterness in his voice. The shine in his eyes was slowly fading.

But Happy was too shocked to answer. Instead Mirajane's voice sounded.

"Oh, I knew it… I knew that his appearance was too perfect to be natural…" whispered she. "It was an illusion! An illusion powerful enough to mislead all of us and even the master, his own grandfather! And Bixlow ruined the magic by calling him with his true name…" Her voice broke. She had felt by intuition that the new guild member had something strange about him but _that_ was beyond all her expectations.

"No way… Who could have thought…? Laxus had been with us all this time and nobody had recognized him! He and Frosin is the same person! And he is dying! How will the master stand this? That grief will take his life!" thought Natsu. He refused to believe his senses. That just couldn't be real. It was so unexpected and incredible that it looked like a dream… At that very moment he realized the meaning of Frosin's words: "Do you know who I am? Do you know my past? Would you invite me to join your guild if you knew what lineage I come from?" (1)

"Is it possible to find Laxus only to lose him again… and this time irretrievably?" said Fried under his breath. His hands were trembling, and his face was white as ashes.

Realizing the meaning of his words Evergreen felt herself unable to control her emotions. She broke out into tears.

"I can't stand this! He can't die! We need him!"

"There must be some way to save him! If we dress his wounds…" said Bixlow.

"It is useless… As I said, his life energy is flowing out through these injuries. No bandage can stop this... And no magic can heal him," explained Mirajane. Tears rose in her eyes. She couldn't pronounce her thoughts: "I was the target of the beast! I should be bitten… And he protected me with his life..."

Natsu and Gray were still frozen in shock. Lucy was wordless; she watched and didn't believe her eyes. Was that the man who had fascinated the entire guild? Master Makarov hadn't recognized his own flesh and blood… how was that possible? At that moment she realized that it was Laxus who saved her and Happy a few minutes ago. Yes, he had attacked the beast with his lightning. Obviously Happy was thinking about the same thing; he was trying to say something but he couldn't. Mirajane fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"You don't have to cry…" Laxus made an effort to smile. He wanted to say something more but the last life energy left him with that smile. His last farewell remained unsaid.

Lucy and Evergreen shrieked. Natsu grabbed his lifeless hands.

"Laxus you must live!" yelled he. "I haven't defeated you in a fair fight yet!"

In a fit of fury Natsu turned to the petrified beast and started to pummel the stone. "How dare you attack a helpless Fairy Tail mage!" he cried.

But the others didn't pay attention to him.

"Hang in there, Laxus! If not for us Raijinshuu… then for your grandfather's sake! He will be crushed with grief…" said Bixlow but he interrupted his words realizing that the thunder mage couldn't hear him any more.

-ooo-

"We have to go back now…" said finally Mirajane. She wiped away her tears and rose slowly. "Master Makarov is waiting for our return. Alas, I don't know how we are going to tell him… I don't bear even thinking about it…"

The end

-ooo-

(1) See Chapter 1.

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**What do you think about this story? Review please!**


End file.
